Love remains the same
by youareenough
Summary: Holly J Sinclair thought life was perfect until a certain someone came back.  /Holly J   Declan   Sav
1. Sinclair

**A/N: My first fanfic :) I hope you like it, advice / tips / comments; anything is welcome. :) Oh, I do not own anything Degrassi Related. One last thing: This story is told from 3 differen't peoples point of view's. Each chapter is someone else's. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Sinclair**.

_"After graduation we go our separate ways. Shake hands and walk away."_

I didn't think about how hard that actually could be after months of this. I don't even know what this is, I'd call it a relationship but technically it wasn't. How do you end something that was nothing to begin with? That is going to be the hardest part. If you would have asked me at the Hoedown if I was going to fall for him I would have said 'No, I'll never fall for him." Ask me now if I had fallen for him I would lie right through my teeth and tell you I hadn't. I'm trying to convince other people because I can't convince myself.

I opened the door to Fiona's apartment; we never knocked or rang to door bell to each other's living spaces anymore, we were best friends there was no need to be formal or have manners. It was some unspoken rule in the 'how to be best friends' book I assumed.

I walked in, looking around there wasn't anyone from what I could see but there were some bags. Fiona must have gone shopping, that's why she called me, and she wanted to have a mini fashion show. Oh how I loved Fiona's silliness. "Fiona, I'm here." I called out into the empty space, my voice filling the room. Fiona came skipping down the stairs. She was happy; definitely shopping.

"Oh you are here!" Fiona said sarcastically, "I thought you would be too busy playing tonsil hockey with the student body president?" She raised one eyebrow. I couldn't exactly tell if Fiona was being funny or serious. I'm going to assume she is being funny until I'm given a reason not to.

That's when everything went sour. Something must have been wrong in the world, some catastrophic event must have happened. Or maybe this was karma getting back at me for all those years of being a bitch or maybe this was karma teaching me a lesson about getting involved in these types of situations. This couldn't be happening. _It was happening._ I was prepared for this moment to happen at graduation, not now. I was more than caught off guard, I was shocked. I must have been seeing double, this, this isn't real.

"So who's playing tonsil hockey with whom?" A male's voice echoed in my ears. Even though my back was facing the hallway opening I didn't need to turn around to see who it was, I knew. How couldn't I? That voice was distinguishable from miles away. But for some stupid reason, I still turned around. _Maybe it wasn't who I thought it was. _Big mistake because it was exactly who I thought it was; I shouldn't have turned around. He wasn't expecting me to be there, I could tell. When his eyes met mine, he turned a little paler and couldn't speak. I could tell he wanted to say something. In my own way I wanted to say something; I was shocked and also speechless. For what felt like hours, really one seconds, we stared at each other. Talk about awkward.

"Hi Declan." I managed to push my lips together and squeeze out two words and then turned around. It was less uncomfortable not looking at him, still he was in the room, he was in Toronto, he was in Fiona's apartment, and he was less than 20 feet from me. You know what was the worst part of all of this? Fiona didn't even tell me he was here. I shot Fiona a glare; she deserved every last bit of it.

"Hi uh Holly J." He said mumbled quietly. He was dumbfounded this was the first time I had ever seen him at a loss for words. After all, he _is_ Declan Coyne.

"So who is kissing whom?" He asked again. Dang, I was hoping after the current events he would forget what Fiona had said. Nope, nothing ever goes my way. _Never_.

"Hey, who wants to see what I got from my online shopping last week?" Fiona interjected. Thank goodness, I was about to die from the awkwardness choking my neck. And Declan didn't need to know about Sav, he wasn't my boyfriend and he definitely didn't come back to fight for me when he wasn't.

Declan rolled his eyes, he scoffed "I'm going to go call mother, and possibly take a nap. I am jet lagged I haven't been on a plane in a while." He left the hallway entrance; I heard the pitter-patter of his feet walking up the stairs. Crisis avoided _for now_.

"I'd love to see Fiona." I smiled. I hope she didn't forget I was mad at her, because believe me I was mad. She didn't tell me he was coming. That's when it occurred to me, maybe he didn't tell her he was coming. That would be a bigger problem than her not telling me, which would have meant he was here for a reason other than Fiona dragging him down here to see her. I'm not going to rattle my brain to figure this out, I didn't care. _I shouldn't care._


	2. Bhandari

**A/N: Heres more. (: Hope you like it 3 prolly starting and ECLARE fanfic too (:**

* * *

**Bhandari.**

"You make me really happy, Sav." She smiled, looking straight into my eyes. I swore my heart skipped a beat; I looked down into her eyes. With her head on my lap, I just stared in awe at her beauty; she was so vulnerable right now. I guess that bitchy, independent,heartless, confident, mean girl persona was just a hard exterior shell. As a matter of fact it wasn't even that hard to break. On the inside Holly J Sinclair was just like any other girl, she was insecure at times and longed to be loved. I would never have expected this to be what Holly J was really like, but I am not complaining.

I smiled, I was finally happy. _Finally_. "How was your day?" I questioned.

"Oh," She sat up instantaneously. I am now officially worried. "About that.." Her voice trailed off.

I guess I was somewhat prepared for her to have a bad day, I just thought that would never happen. The worst I have ever seen Holly J was when she had that zit on her face for like one day and a half. She just always seemed like she was having a good time, doing great, feeling great; I never realized people could be so well at hiding their own feelings.

"And…" I mumbled.

"Well, it's kind of a long story. Fiona called me over to her house to see her shopping right? Fiona made a mention about playing tonsil hockey with you," She laughed. "And out of the nowhere Declan is standing in the hallway entrance."

"Declan?" I said sternly while raising an eyebrow. Nothing but trouble will be coming from this, Declan is in town. Great, now there is possibility I'm going to lose Holly J. _Fantastic_.

"Yeah, Declan. I said hi but that was it, it was kind of awkward. You know what the worst part is?" _"We made up, and I'm dumping you right now" _I thought to myself. "Fiona didn't even tell me he was coming."

_Phew_. That was a close one. "Maybe she didn't know he was coming?" I resented this idea a lot, if Declan didn't tell Fiona then Fiona had no idea Declan was coming which all comes down to this vist wasn't planned by mommy and daddy Coyne. This is not making me feel any better about anything.

"Yeah, I don't know nor do I care" She smiled and laid her pretty little red head on my shoulder.

What a relief, maybe Holly J was over Declan. I'm not stupid; you never get over your first love. _I know that_. I mean, Anya still has a place in my heart I'm not quite sure where but she does. I would be silly to think that he didn't hold some kind of place in hers. All I knew for the time being she was mine and I was hers. Temporary speaking, I had _3 _weeks, _21 _days, _504 _hours, _30240 _minutes to figure out how to make this more than temporary, a relationship.

I gently lifted her head up off my shoulder, took a strand of hair and placed it behind her ear. She was the prettiest girl I had ever laid my eyes on, her smile could light up any room, and her eyes oh man her eyes I could get lost in them forever. _Believe me, I wanted too. _I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers softly. I felt a smile forming on her lips, that's when I knew I didn't have to worry about a certain Coyne anymore.

_Or so I thought._


End file.
